


low-tide

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RULE #1: DO NOT TALK ABOUT INITIATION OUTSIDE OF THE FRATRULE #2: DO NOT GIVE THE FRAT A BAD NAMERULE #3: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BRO(S)





	low-tide

**Author's Note:**

> some things I need to mention before you all start!
> 
> # set in spring semester (going by my uni timeline it's late feb-mid april, classes end early may but thats irrelevant!  
> # the rushing timeline is 2 months in this fic, not much of the rushing is mentioned bc im lazy ><  
> # lets imagine that other ppl rushed for TBZ too lmao  
> # NXT is NCT, ΣKZ is Stray kids, LNA is loona  
> # if there is no page break that means it happened within the same day!!  
> # hyunjoon is my favorite bby boy! <3
> 
> i'll beta this later!

**Kevster:** yo  
**Kevster:** r u rushing spring semester or  
**Eric:** yeah I am, what’s the frat called again  
**Kevster:** LIT  
**Kevster:** i mean it’s TBZ, our colors are blue and white, u can’t miss us  
**Kevster:** sangyeon is yelling and obnoxiously swinging our Greek letters around  
**Eric:** lol I see y’all  
**Kevster:** bet come sign up  
**Eric:** omw

“Yo yo yo,” Kevin says in a bright smile as he pulls Eric in for a hug. “I haven’t seen you in years, how was high school?”

“Boring,” Eric chuckles. “I’ve been here for one semester and college is already more interesting than a whole four years worth of high school education.”

“Agreed,” Kevin passes him a clipboard to sign up. “I’m really glad you’re interested in TBZ.”

“Are you going to give a big old speech on what your fraternity does?” Eric raises a brow in amusement.

Kevin shakes his head with a smile, “Nah, you can just join and find out.” He smirks, “Rush week officially starts after this week.”

“Why so soon?” Eric questions.

“Spring semester is always shorter than fall,” Kevin shrugs. “Also many of our rushees dropped last semester because NXT gave us a bad rep,” He scowls as he stares at the tent that had green and white designs over it.

Eric nods and finishes up his application, “How?”

“One of their rushees were caught vandalizing the president's house and they claimed we said it was apart of initiation which is bullshit.” Kevin rolls his eyes, “Anyway, Greek life was suspended for two weeks so we had to secretly initiate people and throw parties on the down-low. Only a few of the rushees actually stuck around.”

“Damn,” Eric says as he turns to eye NCT. One of the guys from NXT, a tall guy with the name Yukhei written in sloppy handwriting on his name tag, smiles brightly at him. He waves and Eric waves back.

“Rule #0, we hate the NXT guys—” Kevin brings him back, taking the clipboard from his hands.

“Doesn’t ΣΚΖ hate you guys?” Another voice pipes up as they stand in front of the tent.

Kevin turns to look at the newcomer, he smiles brightly. “We hate them too,” He pauses to bring out a new sign up sheet. “Interested in rushing for TBZ? Just give us your email and we’ll let you know about all the cool things we have planned this year—“

“When’s the parties?” The guys asks boldly, Kevin’s smile flickers for a moment. “I heard NXT and ΣΚΖ throw good parties.”

“Ours are better,” Kevin snaps back.

The guy smiles at the reaction, “Okay,” He reaches to grab the clipboard from Kevin’s hands. “Just my name, number and email right?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” He starts scribbling. “I’m Haknyeon by the way,” He mentions, flickering his gaze towards Eric only briefly. “Sophomore.”

“Eric,” He responds. “Freshman.”

“Nice,” Haknyeon smiles and hands Kevin back the clipboard. “You joining?” He motions towards the TBZ tent.

“Yeah,” Eric nods. “Seems like a lot of fun.”

“We do have a lot of fun,” Kevin mentions as he checks over Eric’s and Haknyeon’s information.

Haknyeon beams, “I guess I’ll see you when we actually start rushing?”

“Totally dude,” Eric smiles, offering his hand to Haknyeon for him to shake. “Do you stay on campus?”

“Yeah, I resigned last year,” He raises a brow. “I stay at Jasmine Hall, you?”

Eric feels his smile grow wider, “Me too!” He pauses for a moment, “Floor?”

Haknyeon wiggles his brow, “Four.”

“Three,” Eric answers right when Haknyeon’s phone beeps with a text message.

Haknyeon reads over the message quickly, shoving it back in his pant’s pocket. “Gotta go, my roommate locked himself out the room again.” He rolls his eyes, “Seriously hate that guy.”

“You’re welcome to stop by my dorm to hang,” Eric pulls out his phone and casually passes it to Haknyeon. “My roommate has a girlfriend that goes to another college and he’s always gone.”

Haknyeon smirks as he finishes punching in his phone number. “Where were you last semester?” He asks dramatically as he hands the phone back, groaning when his phone buzzes once more. “Okay I gotta go, but text me!”

“Alright!” Eric shouts after him when the other boy begins jogging away.

Kevin comes up and throws an arm over his shoulder. “Look at you already making brotherhood friends,” He wipes a fake tear. “You should have rushed last semester.”

“Wanted to settle in first,” Eric shrugs. “Better late than never, right?”

Kevin pats his back with a bright smile, “You're right, better late than never.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kevster:** r u almost here… getting tired of hearing sangyeon and Jacob go at it  
**Eric:** lmao u mean…  
**Kevster:** yeah they’re horndogs  
**Eric:** maybe invest in some AirPods bro  
**Kevster:** not even airpods can drown their sins  
**Eric:** sounds like U need to get laid  
**Kevster:** [puking emojis] im saving myself till marriage  
**Eric:** is that what u tell ur mom  
**Kevster:** u know it ;)  
**Kevster:** btw front door is open, we’re getting new furniture so be careful with the movers

When Eric’s Uber pulls up at the white, two story fraternity house, he spots a thin boy with jet black hair and intense eyes. He’s leaning against the doorframe, glaring as the movers argue with one another in one of the moving trucks. Eric hops out of the car and watches as the tall boy blow the hair out of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for the workers.

Eric slowly approaches him. When he gets close to the first step leading to the porch, the talk boy finally casts his eyes at him. They’re slit and suspicious, he raises a brow at him. Eric licks his dry lips, his mouth suddenly goes dry at seeing him up closely. Their eyes lock, Eric opens his mouth to speak, but the words die in his throat.

“Are you one of the movers too?” He asks, voice soft and unexpected from what Eric had thought it would sound like.

“I—“ Eric flushes, his brain wont work.

The thin boy moves from leaning on the doorframe to a stretch, his arms reaching high above his head. He smiles, “Sangyeon is kinda busy, so he asked me to sign for him.”

“Sangyeon?” Eric sputters outs. He’s a fool, he’s a hopeless fool in front of a beautiful boy.

The boy frowns, “You’re not a mover are you?” He takes a step back and examines Eric’s body then flickers his eyes at the other two movers arguing near the grass. “You look young too,” He notes as he shifts his eyes back to Eric.

“Oh um,” Eric clears his throat as he reaches up to pat down his soft brown hair. “I’m actually here to see Kevin.” When the tall boy raises a brow, Eric quickly explains himself. “We’re going to the library!”

The thin, model like boy chuckles softly. His cheeks look round and he looks completely different than he had before, he looks inviting. If Eric thought he was beautiful before, he’s gorgeous now.

“I see,” He chuckles. He turns to look at the movers again, “I guess I can show you where Kevin is, I don’t think these guys will stop anytime.” He points to the movers with a snort.

Eric snorts back and follows the thin boy inside. “What’s your name?” He asks, the beautiful boy turns around to speak, but is cut off before he can even utter a word.

“Hyunjoon,” A deep voice calls out from above the stairs. Eric watches as Hyunjoon, the thin beautiful boy, rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to turn and acknowledge the voice. “Hyunjoon,” The tan boy repeats, this time in exasperation as he moves down the steps.

“Excuse me,” Hyunjoon smiles at Eric, looking sincere before his eyes slit in the direction of the boy coming down the stairs. “What, Sunwoo?” He hisses out.

Sunwoo makes it to the last step, “We need to talk,” Is all he says before he flickers his eyes towards Eric. “Who’s this?” He asks a bit guarded and aimed.

Eric opens his mouth to speak, but Hyunjoon cuts him off abruptly. “Rushee,” He explains to Sunwoo before frowning, “Can we talk later?”

“No, we have to settle things,” Sunwoo says sternly before turning on his heels and heading back up the stairs. “I’ll be in our room.” He says, not once turning back to acknowledge Eric again.

He disappears down the hall upstairs, heading towards the direction of his and Hyunjoon’s room. Hyunjoon’s lips turn downward as he watched Sunwoo go before he turns back to Eric with a simple look. He looks less lively than he had before, his kitten like smile is gone and his eyes are squinted as his brows forward together in thought.

“Wanna talk about it?” Eric questions awkwardly because he’s not sure what to say, but he wants to say something to ease the tension Sunwoo had left in the air.

Hyunjoon shakes his head, quickly changing his expression in case Eric pushed it. He smiles, this time flatter than the first smile he had given him. “No, it’s not really important.” Eric can tell that it is though, “I guess I’ll see you later? I’m sure you have other things you have to do.”

“Oh, um,” Eric scratches the back of his head. “You mind pointing me in Kevin’s direction?”

Hyunjoon nods, “Ah, forgot about that…” He points down the hall near the kitchen, “He shares a room with Younghoon; first door on your right.”

“Thank you,” Eric smiles, fixing his backpack and moving to head that way. He makes it one step past Hyunjoon before the taller boy grabs his wrist, “Yes?” He turns back to meet his eyes.

“Make sure it’s the right door and not the left,” Hyunjoon wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “You might run into Jacob and Sangyeon, and you don’t wanna do that when they’re in a room together.”

Eric smiles, the tiniest bit a of a laughter bubbling. “Thanks for the heads up,” He gives the other boy a hopeful look. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Of course,” Hyunjoon winks before turning and heading up the stairs to possibly find Sunwoo.

Eric watches him disappear, he momentarily wonders what Sunwoo needed to so urgently tell Hyunjoon that he couldn’t sick around. Eric shakes his head, Kevin always told him he was far too nosy for his own good. Eric has to forcefully stop his thoughts; what Sunwoo and Hyunjoon do is essentially not his problem.

 

* * *

 

Eric knocks on TBZ's door a few days later, he rings it when a minutes passes by and no one answers. He’s surprised when the door opens and the same boy who had interrupted Hyunjoon, Sunwoo, greets him with a raised brow. “Can I help you?”

Eric smiles the best he can, “Kevin told me to stop by?”

“Is that a question or,” Sunwoo huffs upward, his hair blows from his forehead as he grips the door.

Eric awkwardly scratches at his nape, “He told me to come after my class.” He swiftly pulls out his phone, “I can show you the texts.”

“No need,” Sunwoo moves and opens the door a bit wider. “You were here last time right?” He pauses, “With Hyunjoon?”

Eric can sense the stress Sunwoo had with the familiar name. He clears his throat, “I wasn’t with Hyunjoon,” He explains. “I just ran into him and he helped me find Kevin.”

“He’s so helpful, isn’t he?” Sunwoo replied back in sarcasm as Eric slipped inside. He shut the door, “Do you know how to find him, rushee?”

“Who, Hyunjoon?” Eric asks, Sunwoo purses his lips.

“No, I meant Kevin, rushee.”

“Eric,” He turns around and locks eyes with Sunwoo. “My name is Eric,” He corrects.

Sunwoo looks momentarily conflicted at his words, but the expression only lasts for a split second before he shrugs, bored once again. “I’ll just assume you know where to find him,” He ignores him, turning around to head in the opposite direction.

“It was nice meeting you!” Eric calls after him, he notes Sunwoo only walks away faster.

“Yo!” Kevin calls out to him. He catches Sunwoo turn the corner just in time to yell, “Thanks for letting him in, Sun!”

“You’re not welcome!” Sunwoo shouts back from wherever he’s heading towards, Eric can’t see him anymore.

He turns to a smiling Kevin, “He hates me.” He replies in a defeated tone. How is he going to join the fraternity if a brother already hates him?

“What?” Kevin chuckles in confusion, “No he doesn’t, Sunwoo is just a little shy.” He turns and heads towards his bedroom. “Let me just get my wallet and we can head out, I’m in the mood for sushi.”

“He does hate me,” Eric trails after him. “The first time we met, he ignored my existence. Now he ignored me again.” He states in an exasperated tone.

Kevin shakes his head as he opens his bedroom door. “He really doesn't,” He looks at him over his shoulders. “He’s a sweet kid when you get to know him, he’s very protective of the other guys too.”

“What harm am I going to bring?” Eric questions back.

Kevin lifts his bed sheets in search for his wallet, “I don’t know,” He chuckles. “Maybe he thinks you’re cute!” He smiles in triumph when he finds his wallet, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

“No, he hates me.” Eric moans as they walk back out the room and towards the front door.

“I promise he doesn’t,” Kevin rolls his eyes playfully, pushing Eric forward and out the front door. “Also, you’re invited to the party we’re throwing this Thursday night.”

“Thursday?” Eric furrows his brows, “I have a 9 a.m.”

“Upperclassmen don’t have Friday classes,” Kevin smirks, shrugging his shoulders as he shuts the front door of the house, pulling out his keys to lock it. “You’re coming right?”

“Is Haknyeon invited too?” He asks.

“Duh,” Kevin playfully rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to attend all our socials, but if you’re serious about rushing then you should come to as many as you can.”

Eric knows he has to if he’s planning to join their brotherhood, and he does plan on joining. “Yeah.” Is all he says.

The smile Kevin gives him is huge and mischievous, “Cool, make sure to wear something nice. You’ll be meeting a lot of the guys and you wanna make a good impression.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He decides to wear ripped black jeans that expose parts of his thighs and his knees. Along with the jeans he wears a simple white shirt t-shirt under his blue jean jacket he had thrown on over. He wears matching black and white vans, cuffing the ankles of his jeans only slightly to reveal his cool nasa socks his mom had bought him last year. With a simple spray of cologne and a slip of black studs on his ears, he was ready to head out.

The journey to Kevin’s frat house isn’t long, it’s only located a few streets away from campus housing. His Uber takes less than 6 minutes to get there. The woman at the front of the car smiles and tells him to be safe, Eric thanks her and slides out of the car, unlocking his phone immediately to text Kevin.

He sends a short text of “I’m here.” He chooses to stay near the entrance of the house instead of getting lost inside. There’s a few people outside looking drunk and obnoxious, some of them are smoking cigarettes as they chat away. He can hear the sound of music blaring inside of the house, the flash of different color lights slipping through the glass of the windows. There’s lights and chatter happening at the back of the two story fraternity house too, Eric knows this must be the first party of the semester that TBZ has thrown.

“You made it!” Is the first thing Kevin says as he swings the door open. Haknyeon is right behind him; he waves. “Come on, let's head towards the kitchen to get you a drink!”

Eric steps inside and Kevin leads the way around the crowds of people. “What time did you get here?” Eric asks Haknyeon.

“Ten minutes ago!” The other rushee beams back, “If I knew you were coming I would have asked to split an Uber.” He laughs lightly.

Eric smiles, “On the way back?” They live in the same dorms anyway; Haknyeon nods his head.

The kitchen is brighter and quieter. The rest of the party seems to fade into other parts of the house, but the kitchen remains secluded with only about six people present, including them. Some of them are roaming around finding cups or digging into the jungle juice that’s in a tub in the sink. Eric’s nose cringes and he tries not to think about how unsanitary that is.

“Hi Kevin and friends,” A tall thin boy with a kind smile beams at them.

Kevin throws an arm over the other boy, “This is Juyeon. He’s cool and super gullible,” Kevin offers just as Juyeon snorts at his introduction. “This is Eric and Haknyeon.”

“You guys are rushing right?” Juyeon squints at them in thought, probably trying to piece together if he’s seen them before.

“Yeah!” Haknyeon jumps just as a Eric nods.

“Cool,” Juyeon smiles again, “Just know your limits and don’t let the other guys bully you into dropping.” He pats both of their shoulders, “Good luck!” Is all he says before another boy with a long neck and doe eyes beckons him over.

“He seems nice,” Eric offers.

“Oh he’s the nicest of the bunch,” Kevin nods. “Not that we’re all assholes, it just that Juyeon is an angel.” He pauses, “But everyone has their limits, he rarely gets upset so never get on his bad side.”

Eric and Haknyeon both nod at his words. Kevin begins rummaging through the kitchen, Haknyeon offers to help him find what he’s looking for. The rest becomes a blur because Eric spots a pair in their own world in the corner of the kitchen. He zones in on their conversation when he realizes who they are.

“Oh, yeah?” Eric hears the boy with the long legs say. It’s Hyunjoon, but this time his tone is playful and light when he speaks to the person in front of him.

Eric examines them. Hyunjoon is standing between Sunwoo’s legs who is sitting on the counter right in front of him. Hyunjoon’s hands are resting on Sunwoo’s hips, a coy smile on his lips as their faces remain inches away from each other. Sunwoo’s arms are thrown over Hyunjoon’s shoulder, a red solo cup on in his hand as he laughs, eyes locked and trained on Hyunjoon.

They don’t notice the people walking in and out of the kitchen, far too busy with giggling amongst themselves and chasing after one another’s lips with their eyes. The more they talk, the closer they get; Eric looks away from it. He feels like he’s intruding watching them ghost their eyes over one another’s lips. He feels foreign in the kitchen, the odd one out when he peaks to see Sunwoo run their noses together in a push and pull game.

Eric clenches his jaw and busies himself with trying to find a cup. “Sunwoo,” Kevin scowls once he’s finally noticed them in the corner, “Get off the counter before Changmin sees you.”

Sunwoo, who was busy running his nose along Hyunjoon’s cheek, pulls away and meets Eric’s eyes. His smile drops and his expression becomes expressionless, Eric unconsciously gulps at the intense look. Eric tries to smile, but his lips shake at the intense yet casual gaze Sunwoo shoots him. He clears his throat and casts his eyes downwards to the cups littering the counter.

“Oh!” Hyunjoon removes his hands from Sunwoo’s hips. “Rushee!” Eric looks up without much thought. He witnesses Sunwoo catch Hyunjoon’s hips in his own hold, bringing the excited boy back into the counter and between his legs in a back hug. Sunwoo hooks his chin along Hyunjoon’s shoulder, Hyunjoon beams. “Eric, right?”

“Yeah,” Eric smiles warmly at the boy, avoiding Sunwoo’s eyes. “Hyunjoon, right?”

Hyunjoon nods, eyes disappearing kindly. Eric feels his heart pick up at the radiate smile; Hyunjoon never fails to surprise him. He’s tall, lean and incredibly fucking beautiful. He looks like he had just walked out of a magazine shoot, always dressed nice and smelling good. He’s chic and looks like he could break anyone’s nose if they stepped out of line, but the moment he speaks or smiles, his facade drops. He’s warm; Eric feels the inclination to take care of him.

“This is Sunwoo,” Hyunjoon reaches up and pats the other boy’s cheek blindly. “I’m sure you remember him.”

He does, Eric remembers those bored eyes. Sunwoo makes Eric nervous, he’s calm and quiet, but Eric has seen him laugh and crack jokes with others. He’s handsome, not as tall as Hyunjoon, but he’s sculptured by the gods nonetheless. His skin tone is a nice contrast in comparison to Hyunjoon’s pale one. Looking at him now, Eric can only describe Sunwoo as a guarded person. He seems to play nice with those he’s comfortable with and not with those he isn’t.

“Yeah,” Eric croaks out. He witnesses the quick raise of Sunwoo’s brow, almost like he’s surprised Eric even remembered his existence.

How could Eric forget those bored eyes? Eric thought about them long after they were gone. He thought about what Sunwoo had wanted with Hyunjoon, he thought about why Hyunjoon hadn’t smiled in Sunwoo’s presence. He had wondered why Sunwoo was so stern, yet desperate in those simple words when he spoke to Hyunjoon. Seeing them now, wrapped into one another casually in front of everyone, he seems to have found his answers.

“Didn’t know you guys were dating,” He says as Kevin shoves a cup into Eric’s hand. He takes a sip nervously when Hyunjoon and Sunwoo lock their eyes on him.

It’s then that Hyunjoon slowly removes Sunwoo’s hands from his waist, taking a step forward so they aren’t too close anymore. Sunwoo’s chin drops from his shoulder in a frown. Eric watches as Hyunjoon scratch his head awkwardly.

Kevin clears his throat, “They’re not dating.” He whispers into Eric’s ear as he passes him to throw something in the trash.

“Oh, we’re--” Sunwoo starts, finally speaking directly to him.

“--not dating.” Hyunjoon finishes, smile gone and arms crossing over his chest. “It a rule, you can’t date your bros.” He tries to joke, but it doesn’t land and Eric feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Haknyeon speaks up, “That’s a dumb rule.”

“It’s a smart one,” Kevin corrects as he passes him a drink. “It gets awkward when feelings get involved.” He points out while shooting Hyunjoon and Sunwoo a look that they both avoid.

“Oh?” Haknyeon furrows his eyebrows, “What about Jacob and Sangyeon?” Eric wonders how he found out about that, but then again, it’s almost like an unspoken rule in this house. Sangyeon and Jacob can’t be mentioned without the other.

Kevin shakes his head, “You mean dumbass one and two.” He’s had way too much to drink, Eric notices as his scolding builds up. “They’re also not dating by the way, they just sleep together.”

“It’s exclusive though,” Sunwoo defends from the counter.

“Pointless if you ask me,” Hyunjoon snarks back at him. Eric makes a mental note to never get on Hyunjoon’s bad side, “Why be exclusive if you aren’t going to solidify the damn thing?”

“Facts only,” Haknyeon raises his cup in a toast, completely oblivious to the tension fogging up the kitchen.

“What difference does putting a label do?” Sunwoo snaps back, “I want you, you want me, that should be enough of solidification.”

Haknyeon pulls down his hand from the toast, he leans back towards Kevin and Eric. “Are we still talking about Sangyeon and Jacob?” He whispers.

“I don’t think so?” Eric whispers back at the same time Kevin says, “No.”

Sunwoo sighs and finally hops off the counter. He loses a bit of his height on Hyunjoon, being only slightly shorter, but his ground stands strong. “It’s easier,” He tries to explain just as Hyunjoon shrugs, clearly done with the conversation.

“Anyway,” Hyunjoon forces out a yawn, “I’m tired.” He says, clearing indication that he’s over the conversation.

“What?” Chanhee walks into the kitchen in that moment, a huge smile plastered on his face and cheeks red. He looks like he’s having the time of his life, and he looks drunk. “You barely drank anything! You’ve just been making out with Sunwoo all night!” He slurs.

Hyunjoon flushes quickly at the accusations, “No I wasn’t.”

On cue, trouble #2 (from what Eric has heard Kevin say) aka Jaehyun walks in with shots in his hands. “Here!” He shoves one into Hyunjoon’s hand and another in Sunwoo’s. “This party is just getting started!”

“Sunwoo already had a lot to drink,” Hyunjoon says, reaching over to grab the boy’s drink in a protective manner.

Sunwoo takes the shot quickly before Hyunjoon can take it away from him. Eric watches as Hyunjoon frowns at the sight, he can feel the annoyance radiate off of him. Sunwoo avoids his eyes and instead takes a sip of the red cup he has in his hand, drowning the bitter taste of the raspberry Svedka that Jaehyun loves so damn much with some jungle juice. Hyunjoon takes his own shot, smacking the glass on the counter dramatically and walking out of the kitchen before anyone can shove another drink in his hand.

Sunwoo’s eyes trail after Hyunjoon, he makes a move but Jaehyun stops him with a gummy smile. Chanhee shoves another shot into his hand and Sunwoo takes it without question. He turns to lock eyes with Eric, but Kevin is already pulling him and Haknyeon, whisking them away from the bad influences. Eric smiles as a goodbye to Sunwoo, he’s surprised when the other boy smiles back slightly in acknowledgment. Perhaps Sunwoo didn’t hate him just yet; Eric can’t help but feel relieved at that.

“Kevin!” Someone calls out. He’s tall and insanely good looking, Eric curses. It seems like everyone from TBZ is a Greek god, “Hey, I’m Younghoon.”

“He’s my roommate,” Kevin offers with a beaming look, fist bumping Yonghoon when he takes his side. “He’s also one of the dumbest guys I know.” He states in a teasing tone.

“Shut up,” Younghoon chuckles, pushing at Kevin lightly. “The rushees?”

“Two of them,” Kevin points at him, “This is Eric, and this is Haknyeon.” He smiles, “Don’t tell anyone, but they’re my favorites of the batch.”

“Ah,” Younghoon nods and smiles. “I haven’t hit it off well with any of the other rushees,” He turns his gaze over to Haknyeon. “What makes TBZ so special?”

Haknyeon sucks in a sharp breath, “My honest opinion or my good rushee PR statement?” He blurts out bluntly.

Younghoon’s smile possibly grows wider, a laugh bubbling in his throat. He points to Haknyeon, “I like this one.”

“We will be needing BIGs soon,” Kevin wiggled his brow. “Still time to change your mind about it.”

“Hmm,” Younghoon taps his chin. “I’ll talk to Sangyeon about it.” Someone taps him on his shoulder then, a girl from LNA if her sorority varsity jacket gives anything away. He nods his head when she whispers something, he turns back to the group. “I’ll talk to you guys later,” He gives Haknyeon a look. “I got my eye on you.”

“Both honored and terrified,” Haknyeon jokes and Younghoon chuckles once more before walking away.

Kevin stands in front of them and smiles, “Alright, now it’s time to get you both drunk.”

 

 

 

Eric’s not sure how he lost both Kevin and Haknyeon. Kevin was at his side one moment when the same boy who had whisked Juyeon away—his name is Changmin, Eric later finds out—calls him over to help him move a table. Kevin stumbles his way there and completely forgets he’s taking care of Haknyeon and him. Eric can’t blame him, after his third cup of jungle juice, he’s in the mood to leave his tiny circle and explore. Which is how he lost Haknyeon, he’s not sure if it was during the time they were talking to rushees of LNA or other rushees of TBZ.

“Eric!” Hyunjoon yells from behind him, jogging up to him as Eric roams down the halls for a bathroom that isn’t occupied by someone.

Eric smiles a bit, “Oh! Hyunjoon,” He says in a slur because he’s drunk and he can’t help the tiny tingle in his heart he feels when Hyunjoon calls out his name.

Hyunjoon stands in front of him and places two hands on his shoulders to steady him from wobbling. “How ya feeling?”

“Fucking great,” Eric dumbly smiles back. “Need to pee.”

Hyunjoon chuckles and slides one hand down his arm to hook around his wrist, “Follow me.” He says, leading Eric down a dark corner that looks empty.

Eric instinctively lets his fingers fall between the cracks of Hyunjoon’s hand, holding tightly to his thin, cold fingers. “Dark in here,” He mumbles, staying closely to Hyunjoon’s body.

Hyunjoon laughs, “You’re so drunk.” He reaches for his phone in his jeans and turns on the flash, continuing down the hallway. “How’d you even get up the stairs without falling?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Eric sings in his ear, gripping his hand when he almost trips on his own feet. “Where are we going?” He asks when Hyunjoon opens a bedroom door.

“My room,” Hyunjoon states casually, Eric licks his dry lips. His heart begins to hammer in his chest, he clears his throat just as Hyunjoon opens his mouth again. “Get your head out of your ass, there’s a bathroom in here.” He snorts with a shake of his head, clicking his bedroom door shut.

The sounds of the party and music is muffled behind the door, Eric flushes. “I wasn’t think anything,” He blurts out dunkley.

“Sure you weren’t,” Hyunjoon rolls his eyes playfully. “You’re thinking: ‘Hyunjoon’s so hot and he’s taking me to his bedroom. What does this mean?’”

“You’re so full of yourself,” Eric chuckles as he presses his cheek to Hyunjoon’s shoulder blade as they walk. “I take back calling you beautiful.”

“When did you call me beautiful?” Hyunjoon halts abruptly, Eric flickers his eyes up at him.

“In my head,” He confesses drunkenly. “Everyone in TBZ is so fucking good looking.” He pouts and Hyunjoon snickers at him for looking so cute.

“I’m not, but you are,” Hyunjoon bashfully promises with a smile, squeezing his hand a bit in his hold. “You’re pretty.”

“Okay,” Eric blames the alcohol. “Maybe I did think that.”

“Think what?”

Eric clears his throat and tries to mimic him. “Hyunjoon’s so hot and he’s taking me to his bedroom, what does this mean?”

Hyunjoon chuckles, “I knew it.” He takes a seat on one of the twin sized beds on the left side corner of the room. “Bathroom door is right behind you,” He pauses with a suggestive smirk, “Unless you want me to go in with you?”

“No need,” Eric quickly says. He’s drunk, yes, but not enough to be a disastrous mess.

“Okay,” Hyunjoon smiles. “I’ll be waiting for you out here, call my name if you need anything.” He bounces on the bed lightly, pulling out his phone to busy himself as he waits for Eric.

 

 

 

When Eric finishes up, he realizes there’s another voice behind the muffled door. He hears Hyunjoon say, “You’re drunk.”

“No I’m not,” Comes the slurred words, it’s Sunwoo. “I’m sorry—“

“Sunwoo, not right now…” Hyunjoon whispers, Eric presses his ear to the bathroom door to get a better listen.

“No, you’re upset with me,” Sunwoo whines, Eric can practically hear the pout he’s wearing. “I want us to be okay, are we okay?”

Hyunjoon sighs, “We’re okay—“

Eric stumbles out of the bathroom then, Sunwoo jumps back at an alarming rate. He grips Hyunjoon’s wrist, but quickly loosens it up when he sees Eric trying to catch himself at the door frame. Sunwoo drops his hold, pout leaving his lips and eyes becoming firm. Eric’s own eyes widen, he’s almost sure this looks terrible to a drunk Sunwoo.

“I just...I was peeing…” Eric rushes back to flush the toilet. He keeps his eyes locked on his fingers as he moves to wash his hands, ignoring the burning look both of them are giving him.

“Hyunjoon,” Sunwoo turns back to him, eyes filled with betrayal and voice weak.

“No,” Hyunjoon seems to reply quickly. He sighs, reaching out to affectionately push a strand of hair behind Sunwoo’s ear. “I would never do that to you…” He whispers between them and Eric has to look away from the intimacy.

Sunwoo nods his head drunkenly. Eric notices that he’s become a bit soft, if that’s the word for it. In their past run-ins, sober Sunwoo seems cold and bored with the world around him unless Hyunjoon is around. Sober Sunwoo is curt and blunt, nowhere near where drunk Sunwoo is. Drunk Sunwoo is affectionate, clingy and whiny from the way he speaks and follows Hyunjoon around. It seems like he loosens up and let’s his emotions become surface viewing rather than letting everyone question what’s on his mind.

Eric finds the pair interesting. He’s not sure how they work, if they even work well at all. Hyunjoon is the only one that doesn’t change apart from having a few drinks, but that could be because he’s probably not drunk. Eric doesn’t know these things about them. He doesn’t know how many shots it took to get Sunwoo to wear his heart on his sleeve. He doesn’t know how shots it will take to make Hyunjoon break apart, but it’s odd that he wants to find out. He wants to know what they feel for each other, he wants to know how quickly Hyunjoon loves and how passionate Sunwoo must too once they’ve both let their guards down.

He gulps. Rushing for TBZ is suddenly the worst thing he could have done, he concludes.

“Eric,” Hyunjoon calls out for him. He turns around to find Hyunjoon slip his hands into Sunwoo’s hold, “He’s got something to tell you.” He tilts his head in the direction of his lover.

Eric gulps again, he’s starting to feel less drunk and more nervous. “Yeah?” He croaks out, landing his eyes at Sunwoo.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Sunwoo taps his fingers along the back of Hyunjoon’s pale hand, nervously. “Kevin told me you thought I hated you,” He quickly shakes his head, “I swear I don’t!” He slurs in an exasperated tone.

“Oh,” Eric replies dumbly, he’s had expected that. “It’s okay,” He smiles kindly at the boy in front of him who looks uncharacteristically distraught.

Sunwoo bites his lip, he clearly has a hard time ever giving himself a break. “It’s just hard for me to warm up sometimes. I didn’t know who you were and you were with Hyunjoon, so I just—“

“Don’t worry,” Eric cuts him off when he witnesses Sunwoo become helpless. Hyunjoon swings an arm over his shoulder to sooth him, “I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly either.”

Hyunjoon whispers words of comfort into the drunk boy’s ear before Sunwoo finally smiles in relief. His smile is nice and cute, “Friends?” He sticks his other hand out for Eric.

“Friends,” Their hands close in a shake. Eric feels just as nervous and excited as he had when Hyunjoon grabbed his hand earlier.

Oh, he thinks, this is a problem.

“Glad we can settle our differences boys,” Hyunjoon grabs Sunwoo’s chin and lifts it up slightly to press a kiss on his lips.

Eric’s eyes widen, it’s the first time he’s seen them kiss in front of him. His cheeks redden at the sight of Sunwoo losing himself quickly in the kiss, reaching up to place a gentle hand along Hyunjoon’s pale neck. Hyunjoon beams into the kiss, quickly pulling away before things get too heated in front of their guest.

Hyunjoon smiles and turns back to Eric’s wide eyes, “I’d kiss you too, but baby steps.” He replies cheekily just as Sunwoo lightly elbows his side.

“What?” Eric sputters.

Sunwoo rolls his eyes playfully, “Don’t listen to him, he’s had a few drinks.”

“I’m not even drunk, just tipsy.” Hyunjoon pouts cutely, Eric’s heart soars. “Why? Don’t wanna kiss us?” With one hand, he reaches and purses Sunwoo’s red lips out in invitation. “He’s real kissable.”

“Enough,” Sunwoo swats his hand away, a smirk on his lips. “Slow and steady wins the race,” He taps Hyunjoon’s nose lightly.

Hyunjoon playfully rolls his eyes, “Maybe if we’re having sex but—“

“Alright,” Sunwoo cuts his off with pink cheeks. He grabs Hyunjoon’s waist and motions him to move, “There’s a party going on and I haven’t played beer bong yet.”

Hyunjoon whines, “I hate that game.” He turns his head to throw a look at a speechless Eric over his shoulder. “We’ll aren’t you coming, pretty boy?”

Eric chokes and watches as Sunwoo turns expecting eyes at him. They both want to be in his presence, his heart hammers as he replies. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **unknown number:** hey Kevin gave me ur #... wanna grab some lunch with us ><  
**unknown number:** shit forgot u don’t know who this is T__T  
**hyunjoon:** this is hyunjoon btw… sunwoo wants to know if eating wings is ok with u  
**Eric:** just got out of class  
**Eric:** I would love to <3

“Was the heart too much?” Eric asks when Haknyeon passes his phone back to him. “He hasn’t replied to me in five minutes? He usually replies fast?”

“Dude,” Haknyeon laughs. “Calm down, I think your reply was fine.”

Eric sighs as they walk down campus, “I’m just worried.”

“About?”

“I was pretty drunk, maybe I read the signals wrong.” Eric points out, finally shoving his phone in his pants pocket in order to stop from triple texting.

Haknyeon shrugs, “I guess I would be worried too. I mean, two hot boys who happen to be kinda together are interested in you. Seems unlikely, but this is college,” He pats his back. “Congrats!”

“Aren’t I moving too fast?” Eric overanalyzes again. “I mean we are rushing for TBZ, it’s good that we get along with all of them.”

Haknyeon wiggles his brows, “What type of getting along?”

Eric reaches over and flicks his forehead, “That’s not what I meant.” He shakes his head, laughing a bit when Haknyeon flinches. “I thought Sunwoo hated me two days ago—“

“Shh,” Haknyeon cuts him off, Eric stares at him with an offended look. “Hyunjoon’s coming this way, I’m saving you from outing yourself to your future boyfriends.” He whispers as Eric stands straight and continues to walk.

Hyunjoon looks up from his phone, only a few feet away from them. He smiles brightly, “Hey rushees!”

“I'm pretty sure I’m older than you,” Haknyeon says and Hyunjoon laughs, sharp canines on display as his eyes disappear.

“You never texted me back,” Eric blurts out because it’s on his mind and it’s been stressing him out for the past fifteen minutes.

He had expected Hyunjoon to react negatively, but the taller boy only reaches out to pinch his cheeks affectionately. “Sorry honey, I was in the bathroom.” He drops his hand and turns to Haknyeon, “Mind if I steal him from you?”

Haknyeon pushes Eric into Hyunjoon, “Not at all. He’s all yours,” He winks before he darts away before Eric can kick him.

“Um,” Eric steps back from being so close to Hyunjoon. “He does crack.”

“I’m sure he does,” Hyunjoon chuckles as he plays along, “Come on, Sunwoo is waiting for us in his car and he’s really impatient.”

“We’re not eating on campus?”

“No, I wanted to smoke a little while we ate.” He pauses to search for disagreement in Eric’s eyes, “Unless you don’t want to? I never really asked, do you smoke?”

Eric nods, “I used to in high school, but I stopped after I joined sports.”

“You look athletic,” Hyunjoon mentions as they turn around the History building and head for the parking lot. “I mean that as a compliment, your body just… looks nice.”

The tip of Eric’s ears turn pink, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Hyunjoon smiles nicely. “I hate sports unless it’s soccer,” He mentions. “Even Sunwoo did track in high school, he was on the swim team last semester too but he quit because school got too hectic.”

“I thought you would be a more basketball type of guy,” Eric says.

“Why? Because I’m tall?” He raises a brow in amusement just as Sunwoo honks his car horn at them to get in.

Hyunjoon slips into the passenger seat of a 2016 black Honda Accord. Eric follows him and slides into the backseat, smiling in hello when Sunwoo turns around to look at him. Hyunjoon turns as well and dumps his back back on the vacant seat next to Eric right next to Sunwoo’s black backpack that has a cute pride flag pin.

Hyunjoon leans over and kisses Sunwoo on the lips before pulling back and putting on his seatbelt. “Hey Eric,” Sunwoo smiles back at him before turning in his seat. “Wings are fine with you, right?”

“Yeah,” He says. “Hyunjoon also said you guys were gonna smoke, I’m 420 friendly.”

Sunwoo snorts and turns back forward to begin to drive, “Hyunjoon’s a pothead. I don’t really smoke much except for every once in a while.”

“It’s nice,” Hyunjoon comments. “Especially when you’re laid up in bed with someone you care about.” He smiles fondly when he looks at Sunwoo.

“Someone?” Sunwoo playfully jokes back.

“Alright, when I’m laid up with Sunwoo.” He corrects casually and boldly. He turns around to give Eric a look, “We should do that sometime.”

“Huh?” Eric looks at him in surprise.

“You could come over, we could smoke some weed and lay in bed together while we watch something or listen to music.” Hyunjoon says like it’s the most casual thing on the planet, to be in bed with your lover and someone who isn’t. “Sunwoo likes cuddling even though he won’t say it.”

“Is it because he’s the little spoon?” Eric jokes because he has to take his mind off the fact that Hyunjoon wants to be laid up with him and Sunwoo.

“Bold of you to assume you wouldn’t be the little spoon between the two of us.” Sunwoo cuts back leaving Eric speechless. “Also I’m not the little spoon all the time, maybe like thirty percent.”

“Forty,” Hyunjoon fights back.

“Thirty-five,” Sunwoo states, narrowing his eyes at Hyunjoon in a clear indication that tells them this is as low as he'll compromise.

Hyunjoon snorts and Eric can’t help but smile at their playful banter. “How long have you guys…” He pauses trying to figure out how to find the proper words. “Been a thing?”

“We met during orientation, the summer before this year.” Sunwoo answers for them, “Hyunjoon was actually my orientation roommate, and we just got along really well.”

“We clicked,” Hyunjoon states as he looks as Sunwoo’s side profile.

Eric smiles, “How’d you guys end up rushing for TBZ?”

“I mentioned rushing to Sunwoo and he also was interested,” He smiles. “Younghoon was in my History class and he talked about how much he loved the people in his fraternity, so I decided to look into TBZ.”

“So now you guys are roommates?” Eric questions.

“Thank god,” Sunwoo rushes out. “I hated my first semester roommate, he was the worst. Good thing TBZ had a vacant room for two people when we joined, Hyunjoon and I snagged it real fast.”

“It also helped that Juyeon really likes me,” Hyunjoon points out with a smile. “He’s my big.”

“Jaehyun is mine,” Sunwoo laughs lightly. “Which is why he’s always chasing me around to drink more and lighten up.”

They pull up to Wing Stop with ease. As Sunwoo begins to park, Hyunjoon looks back at him again. “What about you? Why TBZ?”

“Kevin looks like he always has a great time when he’s with you guys,” He mentions. “We used to go to the same high school, so I trust his judgement. Plus, it’s a great way to make friends.”

Sunwoo turns off his car and they all hop out. “We’ll we’re glad you chose TBZ,” Sunwoo says honestly making Eric licks his dry lips in surprise. “Right, Hyunjoon?”

Hyunjoon smiles and hums in agreement. “Okay, real question: bone in or bone out?” He says as they head towards the entrance of the fast food chain.

“Bone in,” Eric replies without missing a beat, Hyunjoon makes a noise while Sunwoo says something along the lines of ‘aha, told u.’ “But I also get bone out sometimes.”

Hyunjoon turns back to smirk at Sunwoo. “He’s perfect, isn’t he?” He dramatically says, Sunwoo nods his head as they slip into the line to wait and order.

Eric feels his heart flutter faster in his chest than ever before. He’s not sure what is happening or why Hyunjoon and Sunwoo suddenly flipped a switch with him. He feels as if he’s caught between a love story between the two boys but neither are fighting for him, just simply letting him slowly come into their life. He’s not sure if he’s over analyzing this, it’s only been four weeks since he’s first met them. He has to stop himself from over analyzing things like he always does. Somehow though, when he sees the way Sunwoo unconsciously takes care of Hyunjoon or the way Hyunjoon caresses Sunwoo casually without much thought, he wonders what it would be if they were to be the same way with him.

“Get a grip,” He mumbles to himself when Sunwoo and Hyunjoon are paying for their food at the register.

He watches as Sunwoo says a pun and Hyunjoon skyrockets, validating the other boy completely. They work wonderful together, there’s no room for him in the mix. Sunwoo turns to him with a small smile and a questioning gaze, wondering perhaps what’s on his mind. Eric smiles back to mislead him. Sunwoo turns away and Eric’s smile drop a bit, when did rushing become so complicated?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you like painting?” Hyunjoon asks one afternoon as they pass the art building on campus.

Hyunjoon has opt to walking him to his ten p.m. class on Tuesday and Thursdays because his classroom also happens to be in the same building. On their way to the Chem building, they pass the art building where a load of students rush out with their art supplies nearly falling from their hands. The students still have the biggest smiles on their face, Eric unconsciously smiles too.

He shrugs as he turns back to look at Hyunjoon, “I took it as an elective in high school?” He tries.

Hyunjoon snorts with an eye roll, “But do you like to paint?” He questions again, “I love it.”

Eric pauses to think. He doesn’t really paint on his free time nor does he own any paint brushes and canvases, “I haven't painted in a while, but it’s a nice way to relieve stress.”

Hyunjoon nods his head in agreement as they walk into the Chem building. Eric takes the stairs first, he turns to find Hyunjoon not following him. “What’s up?” He asks.

Hyunjoon smiles at the foot of the stairs, his fingers move rapidly along his phone keyboard. “What are you doing later tonight?”

“Nothing?” Eric says as he watches him put his phone away.

“Okay, meet Sunwoo and I at the art building at exactly midnight.” Hyunjoon jumps along the stairs, passing him and heading for the second floor.

Eric follows him with a confused expression, “Aren’t the buildings locked at midnight?”

Hyunjoon shakes his head, “Not on weekdays because of the custodians.” He smiles and throws a look at him over his shoulder, “Now stop asking too many questions and just meet us, we’ll have fun, I promise.”

 

 

 

“You made it,” Sunwoo says as he stands in front of the art building with his hands stuffed in the pocket of his tan SYRE hoodie.

His hoodie is over his head, Eric watches as Hyunjoon reaches out and pulls it back down to reveal a mess of bed hair. “Can you stop looking suspicious?” He snorts when Sunwoo instantly takes his hands away from his pocket to fix his hair so that it looks presentable.

Eric stands before them with a tilt of his head in wonder. “So, what are we doing in front of the art building at midnight?” He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his pants and rocks back and forth on his heels, expectantly.

“You’ll see,” Hyunjoon smirks as he reaches out and grabs his and Sunwoo’s wrist. “Trust me,” Is all he says over his shoulder as he slips inside the Art building’s doors and into dim lights.

They hear noises come from the left side of the building, the sound wheels of the trash cans echoing the empty hallway. This time Sunwoo grabs their wrists and pulls them in the direction of the stairs. They take off in a silent sprint, not stopping until they reach the third floor of the art building. By the time they make it to the desired floor, Hyunjoon is out of breath with a gummy smile on his lips. Eric notes that Sunwoo takes the lead and motions for them to follow him.

He peeks out towards the hallway first, when he finds no one, he steps out and beckons them out of the stairway. “What room was it again?” He questions as they slowly walk down the dark hallway.

“C3412,” Hyunjoon calls back from beside him. Eric wonders how many times they’ve been here after midnight.

Sunwoo flashes his phone light at the numbers outside of the classroom, when he finds the room number he stops. He peeks inside through the little window of the room before slowly twisting the knob to open it. When the door opens, Sunwoo steps inside first and turns on the light. The room illuminates and Hyunjoon jumps with joy at the sight of the all white room filled with art pieces littering around. Eric stares at them in astonishment just as Sunwoo stretches out his arms in presentation. Eric makes them mistake of turning to look at them instead of the pieces. Hyunjoon jumps into Sunwoo’s open arms, his long legs wrap around his waist as he cups Sunwoo’s cheeks. Sunwoo’s hands instantly drop to Hyunjoon’s hipbone in order to secure him so he doesn’t fall. They don’t kiss, but their noses graze against one another lovingly. Eric sees their smiles towards one another, he thinks the sight of them is art itself.

Sunwoo peaks his lips quickly and Hyunjoon hops off, “Sunwoo and I sneak in here sometimes,” Hyunjoon points at the clay model of a naked woman in the corner of the room. “The Art is always so beautiful.”

Eric nods his head and looks around the room at the various paintings drying up on their stands. He sees oceans of purple, rainfalls of green, mountains of blue. “The art students are so talented,” He muses.

“Thank you,” Hyunjoon smiles in a cheeky manner.

Eric turns to him in surprise, “You’re an Art major?”

“Yeah, art History to be exact.” Hyunjoon chuckles, Eric can’t say he’s very surprised. Hyunjoon gave him vibes of a liberal art major.

Eric turns to Sunwoo, who is busy opening boxes in search for paint or clay. “Don’t tell me you’re a liberal art major too?”

Sunwoo turns back to him with a laugh, “No.” He goes back into digging through the boxes, “Business major… you?”

“ESS major,” He replies and Hyunjoon smirks at the back of his head.

“Told you,” He tells Sunwoo, who is still grabbing things from the boxes. He turns to cast a pleased look at Eric. “It suits you.”

Before Eric can open his mouth, Sunwoo shoves paint brushes and paint into their hands. “Found some stuff,” He winks at them and points a free canvas in the corner of the room that is empty of any paint.

“Is this allowed?” Eric asks as they approach the plain white twenty-four by thirty-five canvas.

Hyunjoon shrugs his shoulders, “They haven't locked up rooms since the last few times we’ve snuck in.” He grabs a stained palette and begins to open his paint. “Don’t worry, I always buy a new canvas to replace the one we used.”

Sunwoo places a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Relax,” He whispers with a comforting look in his eyes. “We won’t stay for long either,” He drops his hand in order to reach for the brush and paint in Eric’s hand. “You don’t have to participate if it makes you feel uncomfortable—“

Eric brings the paint and brush closer to his chest and away from Sunwoo’s reach, “No, I’m fine.” He smiles softly as he walks towards Hyunjoon to pass him the blue paint he has in his hand. “What are we painting?”

“Whatever we think of,” Hyunjoon says he squints the blue on the palette. “I know this isn’t enough paint, but we’re working with what we have.”

Sunwoo is the first one to dip his paintbrush into the colors. He chooses pink first, he holds it up in Hyunjoon’s direction. “You remind of Blue,” He says in a loving tone as he turns to the canvas and swings his brush roughly at the canvas, causing the blue color to splatter across.

Hyunjoon hums at his words, “Blue?” He digs his own paint brush into the color red with mischievous eyes.

“Blue just reminds me of the ocean, the sky—“ He pauses briefly to look at him with a small smile. “It eases me. It makes me connect it to depth and stability, you’re a calm.”

Hyunjoon lifts his red filled paint brush towards Sunwoo, he smiles. “Then you’re red,” He flicks his wrist and splashes the color onto the canvas, mixing it in with the blue. “Passion, love, intensity—you’re like the sun, burning so brightly that I can’t help but want.”

Sunwoo smiles and turns to Eric, “What color should you be?” He mumbles to him and Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon smirks, an idea brewing as he turns back to the canvas. “When the calm blue meets the intense red,” He reaches out with his hand and smears the paint together, forming a new color. “We find violet—peace.”

Eric feel the air in his lungs disappear, he hears his heart ringing in his ears as he stares at the color. “I’m violet?”

“Mystery, divine, peace,” Sunwoo reaches out towards the painting and smears more of the red and blue together. “Violet fits you, Eric.”

Eric feels the biggest smile form on his lips, “I don’t know what to say…” He whispers.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sunwoo replies as he reaches out and taps his violet colored finger on Eric’s nose. The paint smears on his skin, Eric goes cross eyed to see it. “Just paint.”

Hyunjoon reaches out for the palette and dips his finger in the red. He quickly swipes at Sunwoo’s cheek, marking him with red and aiming for Eric’s chin. “Enough talking,” He laughs when Sunwoo whines about the paint. “We have an hour before someone realizes we’re in here.”

Eric turns his to the palette, he dips his finger into the blue. He marks Hyunjoon’s neck like a lion scratch and then move to run his finger along Sunwoo’s forehead. He steps back, satisfied and jumping with excitement. He’s never done something like this with anyone before, he can’t contain himself anymore. Hyunjoon and Sunwoo look the same way. Their eyes are lit with mischief that rivals Eric’s own, their fingers itch and hastily dip in various color of paint, their smiles burn brighter than the light in the room.

Eric dips his own fingers into the green paint this time, he giggles like a child when he sees their matching paint covered hands. “What are you guys waiting for?” He raises his paint covered hand with eagerness, “We have an hour.”

Hyunjoon and Sunwoo turn to look at one another with a beaming look before setting their eyes back on him. Eric smirks at the pair and says, “Come and get me.”

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

“Yeah it’s a nickname Juyeon gave me,” Hyunjoon says one Friday afternoon as he passes Sunwoo the wax pen. His eyes are slightly red and there’s a gummy smile on his lips when he speaks, “Hwall sounds cool, right?”

“It does,” Sunwoo says in between his exhale of the smoke. He turns to Eric, “Does your mom call you Eric?”

“Yeah,” He snorts. “My grandparents call me Youngjae though, it’s my Korean name.”

“Youngjae,” Hyunjoon echoes, standing from the wood floor and stepping over the food. He goes to open a window with the smell lingers for long. “I like that.”

Sunwoo passes the wax pen to Eric, “Thanks.” He says with a smile as he puts Hyunjoon’s pen in his mouth. He tries not to think about the fact that Hyunjoon and Sunwoo had both put their lips on it.

As presses the button and sucks in a sharp breath, he watches as Hyunjoon returns to their small circle on the ground. This time however, he drops in front of Sunwoo, careful not to step over the take out boxes on the floor. Sunwoo opens his legs instinctively, almost like he had been expecting it. Eric watches as Hyunjoon leans into Sunwoo’s body, his back to Sunwoo’s chest as his long legs stretch out in front of them. Sunwoo throws his arms over Hyunjoon’s shoulders, forcing the other boy down a bit more on the ground so he can get a clear look at Eric. Sunwoo hooks his chin on Hyunjoon’s shoulder as one hand slides down the boy’s arm to play with his fingers along Hyunjoon’s thigh. They both stare at him in interest as he releases the smoke, Eric flushes at the attention.

“What kind of music do you like, Youngjae?” Hyunjoon asks with a curious look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “Have you listened to the new Tame Impala song?”

Eric tries to ignore the fact that Hyunjoon used his Korean name. He hasn’t heard that name in a while, but hearing it come from Hyunjoon’s lips feels like warmth. He stares across at the pair, “Not yet.” He says and he watches as Sunwoo blindly reaches for his phone, eyes still locked with Eric’s.

Hyunjoon takes the phone and unlocks it, searching for the song on Sunwoo’s playlist. “I think you’ll like it,” Sunwoo says in a sincere tone, eyes fuzzy from the high.

The song starts and Eric feels himself smile at the familiar tune and sound of the artist. It’s been only fifteen seconds and Eric feels himself fall in love with the music flowing throughout the room from Sunwoo’s iPhone that is connected to a Bluetooth speaker. Hyunjoon reaches out for the wax pen and Eric hands it to him, he watches as Hyunjoon sucks in a big breath of smoke. He leans back into Sunwoo’s chest and slowly lets the smoke escape after a few seconds of sucking it in. He looks high, intense eyes half lidded and red lips curled in a small smile. He looks just as beautiful as he did the first day Eric laid his eyes on him.

When Hyunjoon passes the pen to Sunwoo, Eric’s eyes follow towards him. Sunwoo holds his eye contact, unwavering and intense. As Hyunjoon plays with the tip of his jeans, Sunwoo sucks sharply from the wax pen. There’s something about Sunwoo that makes Eric shiver in a good way. Hyunjoon brings color, Sunwoo brings black and white. There’s something charming in the way that Sunwoo looks at the world around him. He cares a lot, his emotions betray him the moment his guard is done. If Hyunjoon is the waves, Sunwoo is the shore in which Hyunjoon always comes back to. It makes Eric comfortable to be in their presence, especially now that Sunwoo no longer looks at him with bored, but with interest.

“Fuck,” Hyunjoon says as he reaches for the phone. He chuckles softly, “The song stop playing three minutes ago.”

“Hmm,” Sunwoo hums as he sets the pen down, insanely high and feeling blissed out. He runs his nose along Hyunjoon’s cheek and circles his arms around his waist. “Can we go to bed?” He mumbles in his ear.

Eric snaps out of his trance when he sees Hyunjoon nod. They both stand and Eric stands too, careful not to step on the empty take out boxes. Sunwoo slips into his bed and Hyunjoon begins to move before turning back to look at Eric.

“You coming?” He asks casually, eyes red and tired.

Eric thinks he must look the same too, “The bed is tiny.” He replies dumbly as he stares at the twin size bed pressed against the wall.

Hyunjoon turns back to see Sunwoo taking up half of the bed, “Hmm, I guess you’re right.” He says in agreement before he turns away and moves towards the other side of the room where his bed is. “Sunwoo,” He calls out.

Eric watches as Sunwoo springs up at his lover’s call. On his way towards Hyunjoon, he kicks the empty take out boxes to the side and helps Hyunjoon move the bed across the room. Eric watches as it happens quickly, he can’t bring himself to argue. Before he can register fully what they have done, Hyunjoon and Sunwoo push the two beds together and grab his arm. Eric falls onto the bed with Sunwoo on his right side and Hyunjoon on his left side.

“You’re both crazy,” Eric says, cheeks pink from the close proximity of their bodies.

Hyunjoon hums lazily and turns his back to him, he reaches for Eric’s arm and throws it over his own waist. “I said I wanted to be laid up with you guys,” He yawns.

Eric shifts and comfortably spoons Hyunjoon. The other boy’s hair tickles his nose, he smiles. He feels arm an arm circle around his waist and a leg tangle with his. His heart beats faster, he knows it’s Sunwoo behind him.

“Is this okay?” He asks quietly by his ear.

Eric nods his head slowly, “Yeah.” He replies as Hyunjoon interlocks their hands, Sunwoo presses closer to his body.

“When was your first time, Eric?” Hyunjoon suddenly asks from in front of him, his thumb caresses the back of his hand.

A random soothing song is playing in the background and Eric’s high only grows intenser by the second. His mind, soul and heart feel like they’re floating along the air with Sunwoo’s and Hyunjoon’s. This is the first time Eric has felt metaphorically naked and comfortable in a long time with more than one person at a time. The feeling is oddly comforting and familiar. It feels like he’s done this with Hyunjoon and Sunwoo for ages as if it were a routine for them to be tangled with one another like this.

“What kind of first time?” He questions as he ranks his head.

“Any kind,” Sunwoo says as he squeezes his hip with his hand. “My first time ever having sex was in high school, I was a junior.” He chuckles softly by Eric’s ear, “I told her I had done this before, but I stumbled with my words and couldn’t put the condom on without panicking. I was so scared and excited because I thought I was in love with her.” He can hear the bitter sweet smile in Sunwoo’s words, “I wanted it all to be perfect.”

Hyunjoon hums as if he’s heard the story before, he blindly reaches his hand back and squeezes Sunwoo’s, hand, the one on Eric’s hip, for comfort. “The first time I fell in love was actually freshman year,” Hyunjoon starts as he pulls back into himself. “They had a girlfriend and I just… I still let myself fall in love with them regardless. We used to sneak around a lot until it slowly started tearing me apart, I just felt bad all the time.”

Sunwoo sits up slowly and reaches over and out for Hyunjoon’s chin. He grabs it and turns Hyunjoon’a head towards him, he smiles softly. “You don’t have to feel bad,” He rubs his thumb along Hyunjoon’s lips. “They’re lucky they had someone like you love them.”

Hyunjoon smiles and pecks his thumb softly. Sunwoo pulls back and settles behind Eric again just as Hyunjoon turns forward once again. “My first kiss…” Eric croaks out after a few seconds, “It was in middle school. That was the first boy I ever liked, he was my best friend at the time.” He licks his dry lips, slowly exposing a bit of himself. “To put it nicely, he didn’t really feel the same way about me as I did to him. He never spoke to me again after that.”

Sunwoo’s hand finds his, their hands interlock. He pulls their hands towards Hyunjoon, and Eric watches as Hyunjoon covers their hands with his between the both of them.

“We’ve all had pretty shitty first times, huh?” Eric asks quietly between them after a short silence of just their breathing and music playing softly in the background.

“Yeah, but I don’t regret anything,” Hyunjoon answers truthfully. He removes his hand from their theirs and slowly turns around so that his face is inches away from Eric’s. He smiles, “I wouldn’t have figured out the difference between lust and love if I didn’t go through that.” He looks beyond Eric and towards Sunwoo.

“Yeah,” Sunwoo agrees as he brings his face closer. He passes Eric’s shoulder and presses their cheeks together, “I’ve never loved like I have now, in this moment.”

“What about you?” Hyunjoon turns back to Eric, he reaches to sweep a strand of hair from his forehead. “What did you learn, pretty boy?”

Eric sucks in a deep breath as he feels Sunwoo’s skin against his and the warmth of his body on his. He swallows down a lump in his throat when Hyunjoon’s touch leaves electricity along his skin, a sizzling path of passion. Their breaths mingle as Sunwoo’s heart beat slows softly in a need of slumber. Hyunjoon tucks his head under his chin, nosing along his clothes collarbone and Adam Apple. With Sunwoo’s cheek pressed to his and his hand wrapped around his waist, meeting Hyunjoon’s to hold, he sighs contently. With Hyunjoon’s forehead pressed under his neck and his lips ghosting the skin of his chest, he feels his own eyes begin to get heavier.

“What’d you learn?” Sunwoo asks in a sleepy whisper.

Eric smiles softly into Hyunjoon’s hair, “That I’m capable of being loved too just as much as I love others.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So,” Kevin starts, breaking the silence. “Are we going to talk about last week?”

“What about last week?” Eric feigns ignorance as he types away at his laptop, trying to seem busy, but he’s only been retyping the same sentence over and over again.

Kevin squints at him, “I know you’re not actually writing anything.” He points out, “I just wanted to talk about how I found you asleep and cuddling with Sunwoo and Hyunjoon in their room.”

Eric clears his throat, “You know…” His cheeks redden. “Just casual brotherhood bonding.”

“Funny,” Kevin plays along, he taps his index finger along his chin. “I don’t recall me and the guys ever doing that… maybe when Chanhee is drunk I’ll cuddle him, but that isn’t the point.” He points an accusing finger at him, “When did this start?”

To make matters worse, Haknyeon decides to show up then. “When did what start?” He asks as he takes a seat next to Eric.

“Eric is getting two boyfriends,” Kevin bluntly exclaims.

Eric scowls at him, “Dude.” He deadpans, “They're not my boyfriends.”

Kevin purses his lips, he’s clearly not convinced. “Well, what are they to you?” He questions.

“Friends,” Eric says at the same time Haknyeon says, “Future boyfriends,” stressing the word future out.

“We just smoked and cuddled,” Eric shrugs his shoulders, looking away from their scandalous looks. He taps the table nervously, “You act like you guys never done that before with other people!”

“Fair point,” Kevin says. “But you like them.”

“They’re cool,” Eric shrugs once again trying his best to seem vague and disinterested.

“They’re cool,” Haknyeon mimics him, Eric sends him a glare. “Well I think they like you,” He pauses. “And I mean like like.”

Eric shakes his head at the absurd idea, “You don’t know them.” He states in a matter of fact tone towards Haknyeon. “Also, they’re practically dating one another.”

Haknyeon shrugs, “But I do.” Kevin states with a smirk, “Somethings up, and them dating each other isn’t a problem clearly.”

“I agree,” Haknyeon says and Eric rolls his eyes at the two of them. They look like they’re scheming, putting pieces together they have no clue about.

Eric rather not get his hopes up because of the two of them. “Well,” He shuts his laptop and picks up his backpack. “I have a class in ten minutes.”

When he’s done packing up, Kevin shouts after him. “We’re not done with the conversation, Youngjae Son!”

He rolls his eyes playfully on his way out, he chuckles softly when he hears Haknyeon say. “Who the fuck is Youngjae?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunjoon’s head is in his lap. “My initiation was dumb,” He says as he turns to look up at Eric from his thigh, “Juyeon made me eat mustard from the bottle, spin fifteen times around the statue on campus and write NXT with spray paint on the face of our campus founder.”

Sunwoo snorts at the memory, Eric looks down at Hyunjoon with a disgusted face. “I hope Kevin comes up with something less disgusting as chugging mustard.”

“I was sick for a week,” Hyunjoon touches his stomach unconsciously, “Not to mention I’m fucking scarred, I can no longer eat my hotdogs with mustard.”

Sunwoo chuckles at him and scoots closer so that his head is resting along Hyunjoon’s tummy. They look like a weird puzzle, with Eric sitting criss crossed in their room. He has Hyunjoon’s head in his lap as he stretches out. Then Sunwoo has his head comfortably resting on Hyunjoon’s stomach as they speak about everything and anything that comes to mind.

Conversation flows naturally with them, Eric had been worried. It was all in his head though because the moment Hyunjoon or Sunwoo opened their mouth, Eric unconsciously fell right into place with them. It was a wave, one that they all road with precision and relaxation. Eric liked when they talked like this, just like they had the first time. The proximity only encouraged him to lose himself in the topic at hand.

“Mine wasn’t gross really,” Sunwoo starts his story with a reminiscing smile. “Jaehyun just told me to chug a bottle of tequila and jump into the pool naked.”

“Isn’t that kinda dangerous?” Eric frets. Clearly Sunwoo is fine since he’s lying right in front of him, smiling fondly at his worrying, but he can’t help it.

Hyunjoon clicks his tongue, “Super fucking dangerous, but the display was nice.”

“You only like me for my body,” Sunwoo moans in a pout, digging his nose into Hyunjoon’s pink hoodie.

Hyunjoon snorts and pushes at his face softly, “False and you know it.” He looks up at Eric, “I jumped in and saved him.”

“Modern day hero,” Eric praises as he pats his cheeks. He had done it before he could process it, Hyunjoon blushes at the touch, Eric removes his hands.

“Hey,” Sunwoo sits up from Hyunjoon’s stomach. “I took care of you and cleaned up after you when you threw up on your initiation week. Where’s my praise?”

Hyunjoon sits up and scoots back into Eric’s body. It's the first time he’s ever done anything like that, he’s only ever seen Hyunjoon rest on Sunwoo. His heart picks up speed when Sunwoo looks at the both of them with fondness in his eyes.

“Come here,” Hyunjoon says to Sunwoo with a smile. “Eric will give you the praise you deserve, baby.”

“Will he?” Sunwoo raises a brow with a smile on his own lips as he scoots closer.

Eric reaches out and pats Sunwoo’s cheeks the same way he had done to Hyunjoon without much thought. Sunwoo beams as Eric cups his cheeks. Without thinking, his thumb softly caresses his jaw as he moves his hand. Hyunjoon reaches out and runs his index finger down the slope of Sunwoo’s nose. Eric watches as his thumb moves along his jaw, sliding across his chin and then moving up. Hyunjoon’s index finger meets him halfway, they meet at Sunwoo’s lips while the other boy’s eyes remain shut tight. Hyunjoon laughs lightly and Eric quickly pulls his hand away as if he had been burned.

Sunwoo’s eyes slowly flutter open once Hyunjoon also retracted his fingers. “Sorry,” Eric apologizes quickly as he pulls back, Hyunjoon gets the hint and moves from leaving his body on his.

Hyunjoon slides over and sits beside Eric, leaving a bit of space but letting their knees touch when they sit criss crossed. “You don’t need to apologize,” Sunwoo says as he relaxes with a smile. “I enjoyed it, both of your hands are soft.”

“I was just… I wasn’t really thinking.” Eric, still concerned if had stepped a line, rushed out in stress.

“That’s okay,” Hyunjoon chuckles as if that’s the best thing Eric could have done. “Too much thinking can be destructive sometimes.”

Sunwoo nods his head and smiles at him. He reaches out and places a gentle hand to his knee, he squeezes it. “Don’t worry, pretty boy.” He uses Hyunjoon’s pet name with a wink, “Where were we?”

“Hmm,” Hyunjoon blinks. “Oh, initiation.” He turns yo look at Eric, “We took care of one another after our initiations.”

Eric nods, still a bit shaken up at his own unconsciously movements. “So when your initiation comes around,” Sunwoo starts with a wiggle of his brows. “We’ll take care of you.”

“What?” Eric chuckles. “You guys don’t have to.”

“We want to though,” Hyunjoon says with a soft voice as he looks at Sunwoo. “We care about you,” He confesses.

Eric squints at them, “You do?”

Sunwoo nods his head, “Friends care about other friends, right?” He states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah,” He agrees because it’s true. Friends take care of their other friends.

Sunwoo smiles beautiful at him, a smile that could rival the sun. “So it’s settled then.”

Hyunjoon practically blossoms under Sunwoo’s look, “We’ll take care of you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Hyunjoon <3**: missing u guys rn  
**Hyunjoon <3:** [image attachment]  
**Sunwoo** <3: babe aren’t u taking an exam rn?? btw u look cute T__T  
**Eric:** ^^ x2  
**Eric:** minus the babe part hahaha  
**Sunwoo <3:** if u say so Eric lmao [laughing emoji]  
**Hyunjoon <3:** finished my exam in 15 mins.. T__T wanted to see u both  
**Eric:** in 15?! mins?!  
**Hyunjoon <3:** it’s just my intro to art class… where r u guys ;__;  
**Eric:** my class doesn’t end for another 45 mins  
**Sunwoo <3:** im getting ready to leave my class  
**Sunwoo <3:** lunch date? ❤️  
**Eric:** still in class :/ I skipped all last week so I can’t leave early today :((  
**Hyunjoon <3:** that's ok!! >< we’ll wait for u pretty boy  
**Sunwoo <3:** ^^what hyunjoon said, we don’t mind waiting for you  
**Eric:** thanks guys [praying hands emoji]  
**Hyunjoon <3:** anything for u  
**Sunwoo <3:** ^^ ❤️❤️

 

 

 

“No way,” Sunwoo says as he shakes his head. “I have a younger sister, you know.” He tells them as they sit on the floor of Eric’s dorm. “She’d beat my ass if I ever touched her things.”

“I have one too,” Hyunjoon says with a small laugh. “She’s sweet though. She used to put makeup on me all the time when we were kids.”

“Imagining you with makeup,” Sunwoo says out loud with a smile. “I bet you looked good,” He compliments.

Hyunjoon flushes, “Nah…”

Sunwoo turns to Eric, “Can you believe I tell him he’s beautiful at least once a day and he doesn’t believe me?” He says in a playfully exasperated tone, “You’re beautiful Hyunjoon Heo, fucking beautiful.”

“Fuck off,” Hyunjoon replies in a small chuckle, cheeks high and round.

Eric smiles at the two of them, “It’s true.” He watches as Hyunjoon turns to him in surprise, “I told you before, you’re beautiful.”

Hyunjoon smiles softly. “I didn’t think you’d remember that conversation, Youngjae.”

“A conversation without me?” Sunwoo raises a brow in fake anger.

Hyunjoon playfully rolls his eyes, “You were to busy getting drunk off of the shots Jaehyun kept giving you.”

“Oh,” Sunwoo says as he wiggles his brows. “Jealous I wasn’t with you?” He pesters.

Hyunjoon flushes again and looks away; Eric makes a mental note of the exchange. He had thought maybe Hyunjoon was the brazen one between the two of them. While Hyunjoon was bold, Sunwoo seemed to have no problem leaving him tongue tied with simple, blunt words. He was short, sweet and straight to the point. He’s blunt while Hyunjoon is subtle, an interesting mix that works so incredibly well. Eric thinks there must be a balance between them that only people can witness once they’re in their presence. If Sunwoo pushes, Hyunjoon will pull. If Hyunjoon decides to push, Sunwoo will be there to pull.

“What about you?” Hyunjoon says, ignoring Sunwoo’s intense eyes. “Any siblings, Eric?”

“I have an older sister,” He smiles fondly at the thought of her. “We used to fight like crazy when I was younger because I would follow her around all the time.” He chuckles to himself, “I wanted to be just like her.”

“Are you?” Sunwoo asks. “Are you just like her?”

“No,” Eric shrugs his shoulders. “She’s her and I’m me… but we always meet halfway in a compromise now.”

“Being you is cool,” Sunwoo assures with a beaming look. “I think you’re fucking cool.” He confesses with a knowing look that leaves Eric a bit speechless.

“You are,” Hyunjoon smiles too, sincere and beautiful. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Eric’s eyes widen at the words, “What?” He sputters, “No, I’ve never met anyone like you guys.” He chuckles at the turn of events, “Seriously, it’s like you guys aren’t even real.”

Sunwoo furrows his brows at the words, “What do you mean? You’re unique, Youngjae.” It’s the first time he’s ever said his Korean name, Eric swallows hard.

“I just,” Eric pauses, slowly bringing his knees to his chest as he looks at the two of them. “You guys work so well together, it’s crazy that you’re both so different too.” He watches at Hyunjoon shifts at his words, he quickly tries to explain himself. “I mean it in an admirable way, I want to find someone I work well with too, but I’m not sure if I ever will.”

Hyunjoon frowns, “I feel like we work together well, right Sunwoo?” He turns to his lover with hopeful eyes.

Sunwoo matches his look, “I do too.” He turns back to Eric with a firm look, “We match each other very well. You, me, and Hyunjoon.”

“What?” He chuckles in disbelief, “I just met you guys,” Eric rushes out nervously.

He watches as Hyunjoon brings his knees to his chest too, in a shielding manner. “Sometimes it isn’t how long you’ve known someone for, but the encounters you’ve had with them.”

“You believe in that?” Eric wonders. He’s shielding himself again, something he’s always done when things get insanely real insanely fast.

“You don’t?” Sunwoo retorts quickly, Hyunjoon runs a hand along his back in support. “I met Hyunjoon last semester, I’ve known him for seven months.” He sucks in a sharp breath, “From the moment I met him, I knew I was in love with everything about him.”

“Something about Sunwoo just…” Hyunjoon paused to look at him, he affectionately ran his fingers along the other boy’s neck. “I said it before, we just clicked.” Hyunjoon turned to look at him with hopeful eyes that Eric cant understand, “Did we click?”

He means him and Hyunjoon, him and Sunwoo. His mouth dries up, “I don’t really believe in love at first sight,” Eric replies breathlessly as they both stare at him. “It’s too unrealistic to ever comprehend.”

Hyunjoon nods his head, “That’s okay.” He licks his dry lips as he turns to look at Sunwoo, “But if Sunwoo believes in it, then you can’t invalidate him.”

“It’s just bizarre to me,” Eric confesses without much thought. Sunwoo’s lips turn into a straight line, Hyunjoon doesn’t say anything after that. He looks at them, “I’ve never experienced anything like this, sorry.”

“We understand,” Hyunjoon smiles softly, but it doesn’t reach its full potential. “Sorry if we were a little weird, we forget things can become overwhelming for the people around us.”

Eric isn’t sure what Hyunjoon means. He isn’t sure what the frown on Sunwoo’s lips signifies, but there’s an unsettling feeling boiling in his stomach as he looks at them. The mood is suddenly gone and replaced with a bitter taste. Eric worries too much on his own that it’s become his weakness. Sunwoo and Hyunjoon are so free with one another that is leaves an envious feeling in the darkest pits of his heart. He isn’t sure why the sudden wave of emotions has emerged, but he almost feels hopeless. He met that as Sunwoo and Hyunjoon, he’s an outsider that has witnessed how comfortable and familiar they are with one another’s mind, soul and body. There’s no room for him, he reminds himself. It’s too good to be true; he’d never be able to fulfill their needs because he’s simply just Eric.

It’s Sunwoo and Hyunjoon, not Eric.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Eric:** Hey do u guys wanna hang out later today?  
**Eric:** my roommate is gone all weekend and Kev said he’s busy helping Younghoon out with something  
**Eric:** ???  
**Eric:** imy guys :(

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up,” Haknyeon smiles as he sets his plate of food down. “We have big-little reveals in a week and I’m pretty sure Kevin and Younghoon are our bigs.”

“Hmm,” Eric replies in disinterest as he scrolls through his phone.

“I wonder what initiation is gonna be like,” Haknyeon excitedly says. “What do you think they mean when they say Chapter?” He pauses, “Maybe like a house meeting to talk shit about the other frats for an hour? Have we actually ever met Sangyeon?”

“I don’t know,” Eric mumbles as he presses his cheek into the palm of his hand.

“Okay,” Haknyeon stops his rambling. “What’s the matter?”

Eric frowns and finally looks at him, “Nothing, what do you mean?”

“I mean,” Haknyeon stresses. “What did Hyunjoon and Sunwoo do so I can go beat their asses?”

Eric shakes his head, “They did nothing.” He turns back to his phone, opening their group chat messages to find himself still left on read for a week. “I scared them off.”

“What?” Haknyeon furrows his brows. “Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s too good to be true?” Eric turns to look at him again, “Because Sunwoo and Hyunjoon looks so fucking good together, I could never keep up.”

Haknyeon raises his brow in shock, “Wait, did they tell you they liked you and you turned them down?”

“Well they didn’t say they liked me,” Eric bites his lip. “They just said the three of us looked good together… but they’re just fooling themselves.” He tries his best to make a joke out of it, but Haknyeon doesn’t laugh.

He sighs, “Eric, I get it. You’re a little terrified,” Haknyeon pauses briefly to find the right words. “This is probably the first time you’ve ever liked two people at once who are also somewhat devoted to one another—“

“They’re really devoted to each other,” Eric corrects in fright. “They basically told me they loved each other to my face, it was… super awkward for me.”

“Because you felt left out?”

“No,” Eric shakes his head. “They just… they just felt so perfect together in that moment.” He slumps his shoulders, “It’s not that I felt left out, but more so that I shouldn’t be there at all.”

“They wanted you to be there though,” Haknyeon reasons. “I’m not sure what you guys talk about or how the conversations start, but I don’t think Sunwoo and Hyunjoon are out there being this intimate with everyone in TBZ.” He pauses to take in the information, “Fuck, I’ve only ever had two conversation with them both and it was just small talk.”

“Yeah but—“

Haknyeon frowns once again, “Eric, they like you.”

Eric shakes his head, “Isn’t that too complicated?”

“No,” Haknyeon shakes his head instantly, shutting down any negativity. “It’s 2019, who gives a fuck about being monogamous.”

“It’s just…” Eric scratches his head in thought. “I’ve never experienced something like this, can you blame me for being confused and scared?”

“No,” Haknyeon states again. “But I can blame you for being narrow minded and not taking in consideration that they might be scared too.”

Eric furrows his brows, “I’m not narrow minded, I just told them it was bizarre—” Once the words have left his mouth, he shut his eyes tight as realizations settled in.

Haknyeon shakes his head, “Society did that to you?” He pauses in disapproval, “Society made you believe that was bizarre. It’s okay if it’s not your cup of tea, that’s fine. I don’t believe myself to be someone to enter a polyamorous relationship, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try.” He shrugs his shoulders in thought, “If I so happen to fall in love with two people at once who also respected my choices of being with each of them, then so fucking be it.”

“I’m scared,” Eric whispers. “I’m scared they’re going to realize I don’t fit well with them.”

Haknyeon sighs once more, he lightly reaches over to pat Eric’s back. “You worry too much. I’ve seen you worry about the color of your socks or the color scheme of your closet.” He pauses, “Sometimes you have to let yourself relax and enjoy the moment.”

Eric nods his head in understanding, “I’m not saying change yourself for anyone or anything.” Haknyeon continues with a stern look, “I’m say that it’s okay to be scared of letting loose sometime, do it at your own pace too. Don’t let your fear ruin your best moments, Youngjae, because then you’ll only be left with regret.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he swings his dorm room open, he hears Kevin’s voice scream, “I’m your big!” He has a bright look and a huge smile as he jumps out of a huge cardboard box that was wrapped in gift wrapping paper. “Welcome to Tau Beta Zeta, you cute motherfucker!” He leans forward and roughly brings the other boy in for hug.

Eric stumbles over the cardboard box. He quickly balances himself and tries his best to not to topple over the cardboard from the way Kevin is shaking him. “I knew you were my BIG,” Eric says with a smirk.

Kevin beams, “Yeah, I knew too. Sangyeon wanted me to pick someone else up so you wouldn’t know, but he can’t change my mind. We were meant to be bros.”

“I’m apart of the frat now,” Eric says in astonishment.

Kevin smirks, “Technically after your initiation mission, yes, but first we gotta party tonight.” He kicks the cardboard abruptly causing Eric to stumble back. He steps out a a triumph look, “I can’t wait to get you shit-faced.”

“I need it,” Eric moans as he thinks about how his responsibilities at once. He sighs and tries to listen to Haknyeon’s advice for once.

“Trouble in paradise?” Kevin asks with a knowing look, he squeezes his shoulder blade. “Sunwoo and Hyunjoon finally became official last week, sorry.”

“What?” Eric asked in surprise, “They’re officially dating?”

“Yeah,” Kevin squints at him in confusion. “That’s not why you’re upset?”

Eric shakes his head, “No I’m happy for them,” He smiles sadly.

“But?” Kevin asks carefully.

Eric sighs and walks back into his dorm room. He takes a seat on the edge of his bed, “I haven’t seen or talked to them in a week and I just…” He pauses for a moment, “This is gonna sound dumb, but I just thought I’d be one of the first people to know. Or at least be there when it happened.”

“Not dumb,” Kevin smiles at him to sooth him.

Eric frowns, “I don’t know, I guess I just over analyze everything again.”

“Listen,” Kevin takes a seat next to him. “We all thought they were announcing they’re dating you too, I waited a bit to hear them say it, but it never came.” He chuckles lightly, “Even Sangyeon asked where you were.”

“Sangyeon?” Eric chuckled at the name, “I’m starting to think he and Jacob are ghosts.”

“Nah, just demons.” Kevin jokes to try and ease the mood. He rubs Eric’s back comfortably, “I know they miss you. They just don’t want to say it or do something about it.”

Eric shrugs, “That’s my fault. I shut them down before I could come into terms with my own feelings for them.”

Kevin nods in understanding, “It can be a sticky situation when handled wrong.” He stands up and reaches for Eric’s arms to get him off the bed. “You know what we need to do? We need to find you the best clothes you have in your closet, fix up your hair and all that jazz so you can have a boost of confidence when you see them tonight.”

Eric nods his head, “You're right.” He quickly stands and leads Kevin to his closet. “Ripped jeans or casual ones?”

“Definitely ripped,” Kevin says as he moves the hangers along to look at his clothing. “Don’t worry, Eric, they’re going to be all over you tonight.”

“Promise?”

“I’m your BIG,” Kevin states brightly, “And as your brother, I always keep my promises.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eric stops in front of the TBZ fraternity house abruptly when he hears the music blaring and the sounds of chatter. He sees the different colored lights flash through the window and he feels himself begin to hyperventilate. “I can’t do this,” He states in an exasperated tone.

Haknyeon lays a heavy hand on his shoulder, “You can—“ Kevin opens the door and Haknyeon pushes him inside, “—and you will.”

“Have I told you that I hate you both?” Eric snaps at them when Haknyeon continues to shove him through the waves of bodies.

“Hmm, we love you too.” Kevin replies distractedly as they make their way through the living room. “Sangyeon gathered the guys in the kitchen and we’re late.” He picks up speed and they follow, pushing through people until they enter the kitchen.

Eric notices them instantly. It’s not hard to find Sunwoo sitting on the kitchen counter, looking beautifully bored as Hyunjoon rests between his legs, backed into his body. They both look incredibly ethereal tonight, Eric feels his head launch to the sky. Hyunjoon wears a beret with the words ‘The Boyz’ along the hem. He looks like he had just stepped out of Paris fashion week with his simple black crew neck under a white, overflowing dress shirt. Sunwoo matches Hyunjoon ethereal look with an all black outfit, from the tip of his turtle neck to the ends of his ripped jeans. He’s also wearing circular glasses that look fucking great on him, Eric knows Hyunjoon must have pestered Sunwoo to put those on.

“—Kevin, initiates,” Sangyeon turns to give them the stink eye upon their entrance. “This is the only time I’ll let your tardiness slide.” He points a finger at Eric, “Don’t let it become a habit.”

“Yes sir,” Both he and Haknyeon jokingly salute.

Sangyeon playfully rolls his eyes and turns back to address the room of boys, “Where was I?”

“Tomorrow’s plan,” Jacob offers with an encouraging smile, Sangyeon beams back in gratitude.

“Yes, tomorrow’s plan,” Sangyeon starts waving his hands animatedly in the air. “We’re gonna have chapter so dress nice and—“

Eric drowns him out halfway through his speech, too focused on Sunwoo and Hyunjoon who aren’t focused on him. They look normal, completely unbothered about the fact that he’s here. It stings a little; Eric isn’t so sure if it’s because they could actually not be in love with him like he is with them or because they’re ignoring his presence in order to get over him. Either way, Eric feels hopeless and eager to speak to them again even if it were just for a moment.

“You’re staring,” Jacob leans in to whisper to him. “You also look super worried.”

Eric sighs, “That’s because I’m stressing myself out right now.”

Jacob flickers his eyes towards him for a brief moment, “Don’t be.” He turns to eye Hyunjoon and Sunwoo, “Dumb and Dumber over there are as transparent as you; they want you back.”

Eric turns to find Hyunjoon look away, he sees Sunwoo run a comforting hand down his arm. Jacob was right, Kevin was right, Haknyeon, everyone. The three of them were complex, but to Eric it was simple. He has fallen in love with them as they have with him, Eric can’t change anything anymore. Instead he lets his heart thud in his chest loudly in preparation to fix things with the two boys. He wants them, everything they can offer to him. Be it friend, family, lovers, Eric wants to be there with the two of them.

It was always Sunwoo, Eric and Hyunjoon.

“Can we talk?” Eric approaches them when they’re speaking quietly to one another after Sangyeon has finished ranting.

Hyunjoon looks at him with difficulty, “Sure.” He says in an unconvincing tone, but he makes no move to leave the kitchen.

Eric examines the people around them, he turns to them with a pleading look. “Somewhere private?”

Hyunjoon looks conflicted to say yes this time. Eric supposes it must be symbolic to Hyunjoon; to take Eric back into his room and expose himself once more. Hyunjoon is like that, Eric notes. A free soul that puts so much meaning into the little things; it’s captivating. Eric wishes to see more, he wishes for Hyunjoon to let him come back and see it all.

“We need to talk anyway,” Sunwoo reasons with a stern tone in his voice, but he’s careful to keep a bored expression on his face.

The nervous twitch of his fingers give him away. While Hyunjoon is a free soul, Sunwoo isn’t. Eric sees no issue in that, but it does make Sunwoo only slightly harder to read. Eric wouldn’t change him or Hyunjoon though; to have someone like Sunwoo break the outer shell for him to see is rewarding. Sunwoo picks and chooses what he lets people see until he cracks, Hyunjoon shows everything little by little as time passes. A major difference; blue and red.

Eric is the violet, he’s the bridge between the two of them and he knows that now.

Hyunjoon steps away from between Sunwoo’s legs and lets the slightly shorter boy lead the way out of the kitchen. The trip upstairs to Sunwoo’s and Hyunjoon’s bedroom is silent. Neither of them speak, instead they fill their head with their problems in order to puzzle together an explanation.

Eric remains one step behind them as enter the dark room. Sunwoo flickers the lights on and takes a seat on the edge of his bed, Hyunjoon takes his side. “Sit,” He points at the edge of Hyunjoon’s bed on the opposite side of the room.

“Let’s talk,” He says, slow and careful.

“I’m sorry,” Eric starts before anyone else can. There’s so much he needs to say to them. “I never meant to hurt you guys or paint you as some weirdos,” He cringes at his own use of words. “I didn’t mean those things—“

“You did,” Hyunjoon says with a hurt expression, he still tries his best to smile. “It’s fine, Eric, it’s okay to think of us like—“

Eric shakes his head, “No, it’s not because you guys aren’t odd or confusing.” He grips the sheets near his thighs and looks across the room at them in honesty. “I was scared; this is the first time I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“We didn’t want to make you feel that way,” Sunwoo confesses with furrowed brows. “We pushed too hard at once, we didn’t really consider how you might have felt.”

Hyunjoon nods his head, “We weren’t honest.” He frowns as he lightly caresses Sunwoo’s jaw, “We wanted to share what we had with you, we wanted you to experience love through our eyes.”

“But we forgot you have your own to see,” Sunwoo kisses Hyunjoon’s palm before it drops.

“Wanted?” Eric questions, a bit hopeful and nervously.

“Want,” Sunwoo corrects for them.

Hyunjoon smiles softly, “I felt the same about you when I met Sunwoo.” He chuckles softly as he recalls their first meeting, “The playfulness came easily, I was intrigued by you.”

“I could tell Hyunjoon liked you,” Sunwoo says casually. Eric recalls the first time they met, the time Sunwoo had ignored him and called for Hyunjoon. “I’m not going to lie, I was a little scared. I thought ‘maybe someone is finally going to take Hyunjoon away from me and give him everything I didn’t.’”

“I would never do that,” Eric replies in a breathless tone.

Sunwoo smiles softly, “I know.” He pauses briefly to toy at his turtleneck, nervously. “Hyunjoon talked about you, Kevin talked about you—everyone talked about you and I felt like I was the only missing out.”

“You were,” Hyunjoon jokes lightly, Sunwoo snorts and pushes at his shoulder.

“I was stressed for days,” Sunwoo confesses as he bites his bottom lip. “I’m very blunt, but it’s hard for me to open up.” He leans back and takes a look at both of them, “Hyunjoon makes me incredibly comfortable and then I quickly realized, you do too. There’s something about the two of you that makes me feel at home when I’m not.”

Hyunjoon sucks in a sharp breath at his meaningful words. “I feel at home with you two,” Eric confesses as well, they both turn their awestruck eyes at him. “I don’t know what I’m doing half of the time when I’m with you guys, but I know what I’m feeling and that’s enough for me to want you guys to be around me.”

“What do you feel?” Hyunjoon whispers. “How are you feeling, pretty boy?”

“Like I’m in love,” Eric straightens up and takes a moment to look at them in their eyes. “I’m in love with you two.”

Hyunjoon breaks into a grin first, “Maybe not love at first sight like us, but this is just as great.” Eric snorts, he might not believe in love at first sight, but he knows love has no time.

Sunwoo chuckles softly, “So now what.” He grabs Hyunjoon’s hand and extends his other one to Eric, “You call the shots, pretty boy.”

Eric looks at his hand and tentatively stands. He walks over and places his palm into Sunwoo’s, he interlocks their fingers with the brightest smile. “Will you guys be my boyfriends?” He asks in a hopeful tone.

Hyunjoon tackles him to the floor first with kisses. He peppers them along his cheek, nose, forehead and neck with a bubbling laughter. Eric lets his hands wander down his sides until they land on his hips. “Of course, Youngjae.” Hyunjoon beams as he finally kisses his lips, cupping his cheeks along the way.

Eric feels sparks, he feels fireworks when he’s kissing Hyunjoon. Everything about the way Hyunjoon moves his lips along his is right. He’s suppose to be here, kissing Hyunjoon and basking in every second of their intimacy. Eric misses him when he’s away, he misses Hyunjoon’s lips when he pulls apart from him. Hyunjoon sits up in his lap and Eric follows him, holding his hands out to carry his body up. Sunwoo ducks down next just as Hyunjoon pulls back. He kisses him passionately, a bit different from Hyunjoon, but still evoking the same feelings. Eric can’t think when Sunwoo kisses him, he can’t think of anything else but them in that moment. The only thing keeping him grounded is Hyunjoon in his lap, playing with his fingers as he watches them fondly lose themselves in one another.

Sunwoo pulls away and Eric can’t recall if he hand breathed at all during all the time he had his lips on Sunwoo’s and Hyunjoon’s. “You’re such a good kisser,” Hyunjoon praises and Sunwoo nods his head.

“Can’t wait to explore more of you,” Sunwoo cheekily says, a coy smile on his lips that means everything.

Hyunjoon snorts as Eric blushes a deep red. Intimacy; Eric wants to reach all levels of raw with them some day. “Slow and steady wins the race,” Hyunjoon tells them, reminding them of the first day they ever officially shared a moment.

“Slow,” Sunwoo agrees as leans down and buries his forehead into the side of Eric’s neck for a hug.

Hyunjoon takes his other side and Eric feels like everything is right in the world. They’re a puzzle piece, three pieces of red, blue and violet. “Steady,” He repeats, wrapping his arms around them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Absolutely not,” Hyunjoon snaps and it’s the first time Eric has seen him be curt and disapproving aside from the times he and Sunwoo argue.

“Too bad you have no say,” Kevin sticks out his tongue as he pushes a naked Eric, with his boxer briefs and a lousy cape, towards the door.

Haknyeon is in the same position as he is, completely naked except for a red child’s cape on wrapped around his neck that barely reaches halfway on his back. It’s initiation night and Younghoon, Haknyeon’s big, decided to coax up a plan with Kevin so that they’re littles had the same initiation. So that’s why Eric stands in front of the door of TBZ, in nothing but his violet boxers that his lovers gave him and a tiny red cape to match Haknyeon’s.

“It’s raining,” Hyunjoon deadpans as they stare out of the door to the downpour. “My boyfriend is going to get sick.” Eric feels his heart do flips at his simple words.

“Sunwoo jumped into a pool last semester,” Juyeon points out from off to the side.

“They just have to run around the fraternity houses and scream that ‘TBZ is the best fucking frat!’” Sunwoo chuckles softly. “He’ll be fine.” He turns to Eric with expectant eyes. “Right, babe?”

Eric nods his head, “I’m a fast runner.” He assures them both, “You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Hyunjoon purses his lips, “I’ll notice.”

“We agreed we would take care of him,” Sunwoo reminds Hyunjoon as he affectionately pats Eric’s hair down.

Changmin gushes over the three of them with Chanhee, squealing at their display of affection. “I can’t believe my little has not one, but two boyfriends.” Jaehyun says as he fakes a gag at how corny the trio is being.

Eric’s cheeks are flushed, “Alright.” Sangyeon pushes them towards the door after having let go of Jacob’s hand, apparently they’re also official. “The sooner the better—“ On cue, someone from NXT runs out in a banana suit screaming.

Jacob shakes his head, “Don’t let the NXT boys show you up.”

“They won’t,” Kevin smacks a hand harshly onto Eric’s back from the excitement, “My little has abs.”

“Ow,” Eric whines.

“Be free, my children,” Changmin pushes them out the door into the pouring rain where four new NXT initiates run wild along the street.

Eric shouts from the cold, “Sunwoo, Hyunjoon!” He yells once he’s growing in rain, jogging down the stairs of the TBZ frat house with Haknyeon on the tail. “I love you!” He shouts loudly.

He hears Hyunjoon and Sunwoo shout back that they love him too, “That’s not what you’re supposed to say!” Younghoon calls after them.

Haknyeon goes crazy, yelling loudly as they make it down the street. “Race you around the block?”

Eric turns back to see Hyunjoon and Sunwoo smiling brightly at him with a towel in their hands, waiting for his return. Eric turns back to the street and smirks at Haknyeon, he breaks out into a spring first. Having his boyfriends wait for him as he runs naked around the sorority and fraternity houses is enough motivation to drive him. He hears his brothers, TBZ, shout after them in hollers as well as the other NXT initiates. The sound mixes with the rain and thunder, Eric feels his heart pound in his ears as the water hits his skin and droplets fall onto his eyelash.

He heard Haknyeon’s laughter somewhere behind him, he hears Hyunjoon and Sunwoo cheer him on as he races along the street. With a soaring heart and an unbreakable smile, he picks up speed to come back home to his lovers and shouts with all his might. “TBZ is the best fucking frat ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first tbz fic and im so happy it was for 00 bc I love them sooo much (sorry if it was really ooc sdwdhwjd) :(( @ creker gives us more sunhwallric content u cowards  
>    
> I’m @ iustsick on Twitter if you’d like to stop by and talk to me about tbz <3


End file.
